Consequences I'm Willing to Take
by Aster Knight Sapphire
Summary: Food is essential to life. Especially on the streets where consequences are big. Kyoya threw that knowledge out the window when he gave his only food to a kid who had no idea how to live on the streets. Now, seven days have passed since Kyoya ate. What did he think? That it was just another challenge in life. The consequences may be severe.


**AN:** Yes! I'm finally making a story for something other than Cardfight! Vanguard! So happy! Well, it's more of a one-shot, but I could make it into a story. I'll see. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

 **Consequences I'm Willing to Take**

* * *

Kyoya sighed at his growling stomach. He slouched against the wall, seated on the rough floor. His stomach gave another rumble when he dared to glance at the loaf of bread. Looking up, he watched the people going about their business from his spot in an alley.

He could see teenagers text on their phones. Women gesturing with their hands. Families laughing with each other. Kids begging their parents for lunch.

Lunch. Was it that time of day? It was not like he knew when that time came, nor did he need to. He was always hungry. He could never recall the feeling of being full. That was how his days went. He was not ungrateful. Some days were better than others. Some days he would get by with a fruit or small scavenged food. However, most days he went without food.

Luckily, this happened to be the day he managed to swipe some food. But he couldn't eat it right away. He always saved up his nourishment until his hunger reached its peak. He was not fond of doing it, but he felt it was better. It could be considered risky. He could just easily steal food everyday and eat immediately, but he chose this way. Maybe he liked it this way. It gave him some challenge in life. He liked a good challenge. Especially life-threatening.

Unfortunately, the day was particularly hot and long. This June's sun was hotter than most. His hunger only intensified from the heat, and the aggravation that stirred from it.

Turning back to the scrap of food, Kyoya had the urge to just thrust it down his dry throat. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out slowly. He knew the consequence of eating hastily. He could not eat this food in one "meal". He needed only a few bites to survive for a few days.

Just a few more days. He just had to starve until the breaking point, then he could search for food. Food that would be eaten excruciatingly slowly. It was not like he loved to eat. He actually was not very fond of it. The problem was the patience of waiting to eat when hunger is close, and the food is right on your lap. It took much patience to eat only bits here and there.

But he was starving now. The heat was only making it worse.

 _Just this once,_ Kyoya thought with closed eyes, knowing he would regret it later. Whatever. He had done it before. Nearly died those times, but nearly was not enough to kill. He would survive. Or not. He did not care.

With the decision made on an empty stomach, he was about to take a bite –a large bite– when he noticed someone sit far away from him.

Kyoya took in the state of the kid. The clothes were ripped and faded, much like his own, in such a bad shape you could not tell what kind of clothes he wore. Maybe it was once a sweater with a hood since there was a tattered cloth covering most of his purplish hair and his eyes.

Well, Kyoya was not much better himself. What he was wearing could not be called a shirt, for it barely covered the upper part of his torso. Even then, there were holes. His pants were more like shorts, ripped above his knees, shaggy and ripped. Kyoya shrugged; at least they had pockets. His green mane was long and just as shabby as his clothes. Kyoya wondered if he should cut it the next time he gets his hands on a dagger.

A sound echoed in the alley, breaking Kyoya's train of thought. He raised an eyebrow when the kid became flustered and pulled the cloth further down to cover his face. So they were both alone and hungry.

Kyoya was surprised when the boy looked at him with silverish blue eyes that looked like they were begging. He blinked at the kid, confused. He had come across homeless kids before, though they were scared senseless once they saw his face.

Wimps. It was just scars. It was not like they could hurt them. Apparently, the children thought otherwise, but Kyoya never cared. It made it easier for him to be alone. He did not want people begging him for food. Not the food part. He really did not care about eating unless the food is right in front of him when he is starving which is always. He just did not like company. This kid, however, did not seem to notice. His babyish face had only pleading eyes.

Kyoya saw the boy kept glancing down at his bread. He blinked. Made sense.

Another rumble. The older boy broke eye contact and began muttering about how ironic it was for his stomach to growl right when he realized the kid wanted his food.

The kid, timid as he is, took this as anger and turned his gaze to the ground. He tensed when he heard the stranger stand. He slowly raised his head to see the stranger towering over him, one hand in his pocket, the other twirling the loaf of bread.

Kyoya continued to twirl his food, staring down at the kid with blank eyes.

The little boy was scared and bit his lip, turning his head down and pulling the cloth even further down. He heard a sigh and jumped when something landed on his lap.

The sight of food made his mouth water, but he was too surprised to take a bite. Grayish blue eyes saw the older boy sit back down. He looked at the boy, then back at the piece of food, wondering.

Kyoya gestured with his chin, giving him the indication to eat. He knew he would suffer from being generous, but he did not care. A shadow of a grim smile appeared as he heard the kid eat the food quickly. Not savouring it. Not saving some for later. This kid had no idea how to survive.

He shook his head at what he had just did. He had given up his source of nutrition to some kid who did not even know how to live. Plus, the kid looked more like he was only six. Kyoya himself was twelve, but at least he knew how to take care of himself, in a very insane away. In the end, there would be consequences. But that was a challenge.

Kyoya's smile grew into a smirk as his stomach growled, and he placed a hand over it. He had not eaten anything in six days, only water and barely that.

 _Let's see how long I can take it._

* * *

 **AN:** Please Review and tell me if you want this to be a story! I have three ideas of how this could turn out! If not, then I'll just use them in different stories!


End file.
